Dummied content
Dummied content refers to game elements that exist in the game data, but are inaccessible in the actual game. Dummied content may be content used exclusively by the game developers during development, such as for testing various features, or may be content that at one point was meant to feature in the game, but for some reason was cut from the final version. Dummied Content ''Final Fantasy Although the Canoe is a key item received in the game, it does not naturally appear in the Key Items menu. Cheating will place the Canoe into the menu, among the rest of the party's key items. In the ''Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls version, there's a piece of armor called "Angel's Ring", a "Ring fashioned after an angel's feather", another item one could otherwise never have received through any normal gameplay. This arm gear provides +8 Defense, -1 Evasion, +1 Weight, and recovers a small amount of HP each turn. It can be equipped by all of the mage classes. It was intended to be found in the tenth chest on the thirtieth floor of Whisperwind Cove, but since the only map with ten chests will never appear on this floor, it is unobtainable. ''Final Fantasy II The Killer Bow was never meant to be accessed in the game, but can be obtained via a cheating device. The developers make note of this in the item's description. There is no animation associated with the Killer Bow, and the equipped character will attack as if unarmed. There are four unused tracks in the Nintendo version. They are the Shop Theme, Airship Theme, Battle Scene 3, and Dungeon Theme. The latter was reused as "The Magic House" in ''Final Fantasy VI. ''Final Fantasy III The Captain was set to appear as the toughest Goblin type enemy of the game, and the Terrible D. was a dragon with three colored sprites that only appeared in the data, but couldn't be fought through normal means. The Fury and Lost Gold enemies were in the game memory complete with sprites, but could not be fought through normal means. Both enemies appear as normal enemies with set locations in the Nintendo DS version, and thus in the mobile versions based on the DS version. Other enemies dummied out include the Phoenix, Fury Eye, Hobgoblin, and Spriggan. In the DS version of ''Final Fantasy III, the dummied out Adaman Sword is apparently fire-elemental, with an attack power of 138, and grants +20 to Strength. It cannot be equipped by any Jobs, nor can it be obtained by normal circumstances, but can be thrown by Ninjas. Desh's sword is found in the in-game data on the DS version, but cannot be wielded, nor does it have any function in the game. It is only available through cheating. In the NES version, the Dream Harp is a weapon that was dummied out and could not be obtained by normal means except via hacking or glitching. It would have had an attack of 0, accuracy of 60%, inflicted Sleep, and could be used by Bards and Ninjas. ''Final Fantasy IV In the North American version of ''Final Fantasy IV on the Super Nintendo, nearly all the items that could invoke magic spells were removed from the game in Easy Type, with the exceptions being the Red Fang (FireBomb) and Blue Fang (Lit-Bolt), shown in the opening battles. The Blue Fang item cannot be found in the game itself. Additionally, all of the items intended to cure a single status ailment have been removed, replaced by the Remedy (Heal). The rare Cockatrice summon spell and the Alert item would both be referred to as Dummy in the item menus, and all dummied out items retain their original effects. The only way to access these items is with a , specifically the code that rotates the item ID of the first item slot in the inventory whenever a character is healed. A few enemy formations that involve regular monsters went unused, and can never be encountered normally. Such formations include a group of three Goblins and three Domovois; they are arranged the same like the three Domovoi and three Gatlinghog formation. There is also a Centaurion appearing with two Eukaryotes. There are quite a few unused formations in the Tower of Zot, Sealed Cave, and inside the Giant of Babil locations. There is at least one unused monster; the Imp, who even has an attack script. Found within the data of the game, this monster is a dark purple and red palette swap of the Gremlin and Mini Satana monsters. It is not to be confused with the translation used for the Goblin monster in the early English versions, or the DS and mobile version's name of Mini Satana. The Imp's name was changed to Dummy in the Super Nintendo release of the English Final Fantasy IV and the Easy Type version in Japan. Based on its stats, it was probably intended to be encountered on the surface of the moon or in one of the deleted floors of the Tower of Bab-il. In the Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection release, the Imp was cut and replaced with a distorted sprite using the Wii version graphics, just like numerous other enemies that were cut from the list. The four summon items have a missing item description not viewable in-game, even though the text exists in the game's data. There was supposed to be a message displayed when one of Rydia's summon monster items is highlighted. The SNES description is "Caller's Magic Orb". There is a two-handed Ragnarok in the item list within the game's data, found between the Lamia Harp and the Poison Axe. It does not have a sword icon, but is named None (Spare in the original Japanese version). It cannot be equipped by anyone; If the data is modified to allow it to be equipped, the player will find that it is a two-handed weapon. If force-equipped to a character, its weapon graphic is the same as the Ragnarok's, and its attack and sound effect are also the same. It has the same Holy attribute with an attack power of 200, the same attack power as the single-handed Ragnarok. This sword is not obtainable in any version of the game, but exists in all versions of Final Fantasy IV including Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. In the SNES version, the Assassin Dagger was dummied out. This dagger has an attack power of 29, accuracy of 55%, +5 Strength, +5 Agility, +5 Stamina, -10 Intelligence, and -10 Spirit. The weapon can also inflict instant death. It can still be found within the data of newer Final Fantasy IV versions. This is not the same Assassin's Dagger introduced in the Finest Fantasy for Advance version; the latter is substantially more powerful, with its stats buffed up for its appearance at the end of the game. The Hand Axe is another weapon never found in the game, but the data exists. It has an attack power of 35, gives +3 Strength, and can be equipped by Cecil, Kain, and Cid. All of Cid's hammers use a wrench icon, but there is also a hammer icon that goes unused. Note that the light blue color is the background. There is an unused command within the game's data, but it's only named in the original Japanese version, Airship . The command is configured to target all enemies, but crashes the game when used. Given the name and positioning in the command list, it was intended for Cid. The Game Boy Advance version introduces another unused command called Dbl Mtr (Double Meteor). This was likely intended to replace the Twincast command when the Twin Stars were equipped on both Palom and Porom. Certain weapons can cast magic when selecting to equip a weapon from the item menu during battle. These require three pieces of data to function properly: a spell effect, a spell's visual to use, and a spell power value. Some of this data is not written in the code, making their spells non-functional. The Power Staff apparently was supposed to cast the Berserk spell, and the player can hear its sound effect when used on a reflected party member. The other is the Wooden Hammer, which was meant to cast Thundara, and its sound effect can be heard the same way. It has no spell power associated with it. Fire Whip has a spell power of 4, but it has no spell effect. There is one empty and unused magic menu found within the game's data which, based on the internal character order, was intended for Kain. He also has an unused two-frame animated sprite for casting spells. The Final Fantasy IV Settei Shiryou Shuu shows a screenshot of Kain with a White Magic command. In the PSP remake, all playable characters have a magic stance, including those that do not have a magic command. When Rydia rejoins the party as an adult in the Dwarven Castle after beating Golbez, she automatically learns Fira, Blizzara, Thundara, along with Cura. At this point, she no longer has a White Magic command and thus cannot use her White Magic spells, meaning Cura can never be cast. If the White Magic command is hacked into adult Rydia's command menu, she'll cast Cura along with the other three White Magic spells. One piece of unused dialogue exists: "You are entering into my realm, the Zemus-Zone. No one can ever escape from my minions! Perish in the Darkness before you reach me". This is most likely a speech given by Zemus, taunting the party telepathically. This was probably intended to be displayed upon entering the Lunar Subterrane or the Lunar Core. The "Zemus-Zone" is also an unused location name. During the battle against Yang in Baron, he was originally intended to specifically target Cecil with physical attacks every turn, provoking responses from Cecil. This is never executed because the developers mistakenly had Yang target Dark Knight Cecil instead of Paladin Cecil. Cecil's responses to Yang's attack are as follow: "Come on, Yang!" and "...... It's me!" Yang's script in the 3D remake version was fixed, and Cecil will say his two lines but Yang will Kick in-between them instead of simply attacking. Enemies can use elemental physical attacks, but none of the monsters actually have an element set up for their physical attack. Physical weaknesses, unlike magical, override resistances and a character with a piece of fire resistant armor and a piece of ice resistant armor equipped will take double damage from an enemy attacking physically with either of those elements. Much of the late game equipment provides both fire and ice resistance, which would make it a hindrance when facing enemies that attack physically with either element. There are two Add Status effects that do not make an appearance within the game; the Mini and Toad. However, there is text for both of them for when a weapon was successful in inflicting these statuses on the enemy. A player can see these if these statuses are hacked onto a weapon. An unused battle Background exist within the game's data of Final Fantasy IV Advance which was clearly intended to be used for battles taking place in the town's exterior. This background would have fit in quite nicely for Rosa's trial that takes place inside the Lunar Ruins, but it uses the castle interior background instead despite taking place outside. The PSP version had a town exterior which is vastly different than the GBA version and it is used during Rosa's trial. In the DS version, two Augments were dummied out: Gil Toss and MP Efficiency. There were three tails that were dummied out as well; Takkei Tail, Omega Tail, and Zemus Tail. The Debug Room is only accessible on the US or Australian version of Final Fantasy IV Advance. The Debug Room is a small room and the player will need a Gameshark device to access it. On the Super Nintendo version, the Bardsong command is dimmed out only when Edward is not equipped with a harp. In the game's data, the group of weapons ranging from 44 to 4C enables the Bardsong command. These include the two original harps; Dream Harp and Lamia Harp, but also include the two-handed Ragnarok, the Poison Axe, the Rune Axe, the Mythril Hammer, the Gaia Hammer, the Wooden Hammer, and the Avenger. More harps might have been planned and later changed into the other weapons later during development. The removed items Muddy Water and Raggedy Doll hint that one of the Lunar Ruins floors was originally intended to be more complex. These items are "bad" counterparts to the Clear Water and Doll that must be obtained in the final version. Text strings for these two items would've been used when the Muddy Water and Raggedy Doll were used in place of the correct item. The first text: "The lifeless tree looks deader than before..." while the second "The boy seems to be frightened by the man." ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years has plenty of dummied out items and weapons, and the majority of them being from the Game Boy Advance version of Final Fantasy IV. It also includes debug items such as the Tokita Sword, which raises all stats with 15 point. The Tokita Sword is named after Takashi Tokita, who worked as a scenario writer for the original Final Fantasy IV and directed The After Years. There are also new items such has Amulet of Memories, Ramuh Staff, Ring of Memories, Shiva Crystal, and Sylph Feather. There are quite a few dummied out commands within the game's data: *Knowledge: Harley's dummied command; it seems to increase the attack of offensive items. *Omni: Attacks all enemies with a normal attack; it is far superior to the Kick command. *Double Item: Allows the user to use two items in a row. *Double Throw: Allows the user to throw two items in one turn. Possibly an early upgrade to the Eblan Four, but dummied out before completion. *Blue Magic: The last dummied out command, it is incomplete and doesn't have any spells. Two Bands were left out from the final version of the game, and they will not activate even if the correct commands are entered, unless one hacks into the game to enable them. They are Blizzara Storm (Palom and Tsukinowa) and Flame Zapper (Palom and Cecil). In the Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection release, some cut enemies bear names taken from other enemies but have distorted sprites using the Wii version graphics, implying they were cut early in development as they don't have proper sprites or names. These distorted sprites indicate the enemies were palette swaps of Baron Guardsman, Sorcerer, and a generic "Dragon" enemy palette swap of the Green Dragon. There is also a set of four more Imp palette swaps, each denoting a Moon Phase, implying that, like other enemies, they would only have appeared under certain phases of the moon. There are also other enemies that do not appear within the final product of Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. They have proper names, but it is unknown if these monsters were supposed to appear in Final Fantasy IV, Interlude or The After Years. ''Final Fantasy V The Big Boss, Chimera and Neo Goblin are enemies hidden as dummied enemies in the RPGe and ''Final Fantasy Anthology versions, complete with sprites. Melusine and Golem, while already appearing in the game, each have another set of stats that remain unused. There are three unused items, and all of them are present in all three versions of the game: the Mythril Staff (attack power of 19), Hematic Shield (defense power of 15 and evade boost of 1%), and Sabre (categorized as a dagger, attack power of 0). An item called "Final Fantasy" appears within the game's data as well. The game has several unused commands; !Dummy01 and !Dummy02 appeared in the Super Nintendo version, while !Dummy02 was modified for the Game Boy Advance version. Four more commands were added to the original two in the Game Boy Advance version: *!Dummy01 has no effect in either the SNES or GBA version. Attempting to use this command will allow the user to target him/herself, then does absolutely nothing. *!Dummy02 (SNES) has the same effect as enchanting a character's sword with the Fire spell via the Magic Sword command. *!Dummy02 (GBA) is a non-functional duplicate of the Oracle's third rank ability of the Predict command. It shows the animation, but it does not actually produce an effect. *!Hishou is a duplicate of the Dragoon's Jump command. *!Excite brings up the message "Entranced!", but seems to have no other effect. *!Patarillo teleports the user to random areas across the battlefield where they remain there for the rest of the battle. It doesn't appear to hinder the character in any way. *!Command shows up on the menu, but is displayed as a blank slot during battle. Eggman is a secret summon associated with the Magic Lamp. When summoned, Eggman's sprite does not actually appear in both the Japanese version and the English version. It will use the Egg Chop attack, which does nothing but display the message "Too far away!" or "Can't reach" in the PlayStation version. In the Japanese Advance version of Final Fantasy V, it can be hacked into the game as a dummied enemy, where it has a blank name and takes on the attributes of whatever enemy it is replacing. The Berserker job is constantly berserked; due to this, three sprites can never be seen, and they go unused. They are the Defend or ready stance (after confirming an action and target) and the two-frame animation sprites for casting magic spells. Berserked character(s) ignores the ready stance completely and players cannot select and use magic during battle while using the Berserker job. ''Final Fantasy VI The Super Nintendo version of ''Final Fantasy VI has a lot of dummied content, ranging from dummied sound effects, dummied actors, and dummied graphics, to a few enemies that can never be battled, key items that can never be obtained and storyline scenes that can never be viewed. ''Final Fantasy VII Because the development of ''Final Fantasy VII took place in such a short period of time, there was a large amount leftover data in the ROM that went unused. Because the size of the ROM would change once unused data was removed, all the debug work done up to that point would become useless, meaning that if a glitch occurred, the staff's efforts would be unrecoverable. Therefore, some flawed or stored data was left in place, just to be safe.GlitterBerri's Game Translations Final Fantasy VII has dummied enemies, test areas, side quests, dialogue and equippables left in the game data. ''Final Fantasy VIII The Percent and Catastrophe spells were spells exclusive to Selphie's Slots. Although some data exists for the spells, they don't have their own spell animations, and instead use the spell animation for Fire. Percent drops all enemies' HP to critical and Catastrophe deals heavy non-elemental damage to all enemy targets. If hacked into a game neither spell is junctionable. However, it's possible for the final bosses to destroy stocks of any of the Slots spells, or draw and cast them. Thus, if Griever and possibly the next two bosses chose Rapture or The End, the party would be killed. Apocalypse spell is used by the final boss of the game, and can be drawn in that battle. However, even if the player can never get the spell early enough to junction it, Apocalypse is a junctionable spell and has its share of stat boosts that the player never sees. The Dummy is an enemy used as a test for developers that can be still found within the game code. Hidden within the game files are also two enemies named "Gunblade" that share the appearance of Seifer's Hyperion gunblade. Numbered #82 and #142, these "enemies" are not encountered in the game. Their Scan description is the same as the boss Gerogero - one of the enemies is encountered in a battle in the game's data that plays almost exactly like the battle against President Deling, except the Gunblade emerges instead of Gerogero. The track "Raid on Dollet" was used in the demo, but not in the actual game, although it still exists on the game disc. The description of an FMV with Laguna Loire and Squall Leonhart looking up at the moon appears on the game disc, but the FMV doesn't actually exist. (Renders from these cut scenes were released however, such as in the OST packaging.) There are also several other FMV that are mentioned in the debug room but do not actually exist on the discs (such as a Concert). In the Information part of the menu, there is a section that can only be unlocked by hacking the game, called "Succession of Sorceress Power", which says: ''When a sorceress is about to die, she gives her power to the next person who 'inherits' her sorceress powers. According to Odine's research, the power tends to weaken with each succession. It is unknown if this section was disabled on purpose, or if it is a mistake; therefore, it is unknown if the hypothesis of the power weakening with each succession is canon or not. There is a dummied out shop called Trabia Shop. It is possible to get this entry to the Call Shop menu by hacking the game, but there is no shop in Trabia in the actual game. If the player hacks the Trabia Shop to their Call Shop menu, it will have the same items as every other generic shop, as most item shops in Final Fantasy VIII have the exact same items. Some backgrounds exist in the game data but can never be seen in a normal play-through, such as the Great Salt Lake when it was still a lake (from Laguna's time period), and many scenes in Winhill, including a close-up view of Ellone's parents' old house and a green truck. A background where Ragnarok is stationed in Esthar Air Station before the Lunar Cry (the sky is blue) exists in the game data, but it can never be seen in-game, as the player can access Ragnarok only after Lunar Cry as already occurred, and the sky is always tinted pink. There are also dozens of unused battle formations with Esthar soldiers being fought in Esthar City. This evidence, combined with the Great Salt Lake as still a lake, and missing FMV, shows that a good portion of Laguna flashback scenes were deleted before the final game's release. The texture sheets for some monsters have bits of text and drawings occupying the blank spaces. Some appear to be to help identification, explaining what the texture sheet is of, but some appear to just be in-jokes left by the developers. In Triple Triad, there was originally going to be a rule called Retry. It is unknown what this rule was meant to be used for; however, from the name it could be assumed it is a variation of Sudden Death, where the player reuses their original cards. A number of dummied game areas exist. Some of them are just for testing purposes, but one "area", accessible via the extensive debug room on Disc 4 only, appears to be a security camera recording of the Balamb Garden Training Center. The game will crash if any buttons other than D-pad right, action, or party menu are pressed. The scene is glitched with a rotated Squall model in the middle and moving relief features (trees, walls) on a scrolling copy of a gray-scale version of the background. There is a dummied piece of dialogue in the scene where Squall and Rinoa were onboard Ragnarok where Rinoa tried to dissuade a potential jealousy in Squall for her having dated Seifer in the past. When Squall did not catch on Rinoa commented that Squall does not care about other people's pasts. Watch a video of it here. Although not exactly dummied content, there is an aspect of Final Fantasy VIII most international players playing the game on the PlayStation never saw: the Chocobo World minigame on the Pocket Station, a device that was never released outside of Japan. Via the Pocket Station game the player could upgrade Boko's attacks beyond the default Choco Fire attack, as well as summon the Guardian Forces Moomba, MiniMog and Fat Chocobo, all of whom have GF cards in the Triple Triad minigame. ''Final Fantasy IX The game data of ''Final Fantasy IX is far cleaner than the previous two main series games released on PlayStation. There are no debug rooms, and little in the way of dummied content. Cinna has a menu portrait that can never be seen in a normal playthrough of the game. While the portrait is used at times where Cinna is in the party, in none of these instances can the menu be accessed to see it. Additionally, since the only battle he plays a part in is one where he does not victory pose, his victory animation is also dummied. A list of senders and recipients in the game's text show a number of unused names. These are Mogpi, Mogrody, and Mogribs. Unused texts for World Map locations include "Dummy" and "Landing Site". In the menu there are two options in the menu that are blanked out and can never appear in a normal playthrough, the "Save" option and the "Debug" option. The description for both of these options is "This menu won't appear in the actual game", and they were both used for debug purposes. In the actual game, saving is done via Save Moogles. An additional item, "open 255", exists in the data, the 256th item (FF). If the item is hacked into a player's inventory, it will not appear in the Items menu, but can be seen and sold in the shop. It uses the same icon as Hammer and sells for 0 Gil. Data hacking shows that there are many gaps in the numerical sequence of battle formations and monster IDs -- showing that many battle formations and monsters were deleted prior to the final version. Three missing monster IDs appear around the "Earth Guardian", making one suspect that in the original version the player was to fight all four of the guardians instead of only one (in the final game, the other three are defeated via cut-scenes). Judging from the broken sequence of FMV file names, it would be reasonable to assume that several FMVs were deleted prior to the final version. ''Final Fantasy X The Buster Sword exists as a sword for Tidus in the game data. There is also a debug menu with many options. Some things that can be done are: jump to any point in the story, fight specific enemy encounters, control the enemy party, and make friend or foe invulnerable to damage. Couple of dummied music media also exists. "Wakka's Theme" never plays in the game and is not included on the official soundtrack releases, but can be played in Luca's Sphere Theater. The others cannot even be played in the theater, and include: "Nostalgia", a melancholy theme; "Illusion", a peppy and mysterious-sounding theme; and "Hymn of the Fayth" hummed by a female voice. In the game Tidus is the only one heard humming the hymn. Curseproof protects a unit against Curse. Curse Ward is an dummied Auto-Ability that works the same as Curseproof; the reason for this is that unlike the majority of statuses which have infliction chances and resistance amounts, Curse operates — much like most of the positive statuses — on a basis of either being immune or not; there is no inbetween. Presumably, due to an entry for Curse Ward existing, originally the game was not like this and Curse functioned like the other negative statuses. ''Final Fantasy X-2 As the locations were reused from Final Fantasy X a lot of this content is still present on the Final Fantasy X-2 game disc, even if the locations were never used for Final Fantasy X-2. For example, Tidus could swim in the waters of Besaid in Final Fantasy X, and even if Yuna cannot do the same, the underwater area is still playable (although there is nothing there) if the player were to hack the game and allow Yuna traverse the seabed. A background where the Fahrenheit is docked in Luca also exists, a remnant from Final Fantasy X, and some of the temple areas that cannot be visited in Final Fantasy X-2, still exist on the game disc. However, in the International and HD Remaster versions of the game the destroyed highway in the Zanarkand Ruins appears in several fiend tales' endings. A debug room for the game has also been uncovered and exists at least in the PAL-version of Final Fantasy X-2. With the debug room the player can tweak the game by controlling monsters' actions, getting maximum gil and items, removing and adding party members, jumping to different points of the game, and so on. ''Final Fantasy XI Numerous unused spell effects can be found in the game's code, in varying stages of progress. A number of spells only have animations. Animation-only spells include Wall, Might, Faith, Reflect, Care, Confuse, Toad, Aer, Baraer, Barera, Aqua, Baraqua, Baraquara, Ignis, Barignis, Barignisra, Terra, Barterra, Barterrara, and tier II versions of all existing Barspells. Finished spells that are not used either by players or by monsters are: *Tractor II *Bio V *Poison IV *Poison V *Poisonga IV *Poisonga V *Dia IV *Dia V *Diaga IV *Diaga V *Banish V *Banishga IV *Banishga V *Dokumori: San *Hojo: San *Jubaku: San *Kurayami: San *Tonko: San *Army's Paeon VII *Army's Paeon VIII *Cactuar Fugue *Chocobo Hum *Devotee Serenade *Foe Requiem VIII *Jester's Operetta *Moogle Rhapsody *Protected Aria Most of the finished unused spells are obviously simply stronger versions of existing spells, dealing more damage, etc (although how Tractor II would improve upon the effect of Tractor is not known). However, some of the songs are completely new. According to their descriptions, Chocobo Hum protects party members against Paralysis, Devotee Serenade protects party members against Disease, Cactuar Fugue protects party members against Weight, Moogle Rhapsody protects party members against the (nonexistent) Confuse status, and Protected Aria protects party members against Charm. There are also a number of monster TP abilities that were turned into Blue Magic spells, but were not then made learnable. These include: *Sound Vacuum *Gastric Bomb *Marrow Drain *Intimidate *Hex Eye *TP Drainkiss *Ink Jet *Rage *Spider Web Final Fantasy XII In the coding of the original game are the battle models for Judges Zargabaath and Drace, which would appear in the remake, ''Final Fantasy XII International Zodiac Job System. In the original Japanese version, there is also a dummied set of lines between Balthier and Doctor Cid, but there is no animation or voices, therefore suggesting it was left out early, as it was completely removed for the English version (most likely because it wasn't translated). The scene is a slight flashback of Balthier as a judge being spoken to by Cid. Dummied out weapons can also be found within the game data. One such example is the Hero's Blade, a one-handed sword with an attack power of 15. It makes a unique sound when it hits enemies and has a menu picture, indicating it was meant to be wielded by the player. Another curious note is that though it is a blade, it doesn't give the 5% Evade. Ashe's promotional poster depicts her wielding the Hero's Blade. There are two other weapons found as well, a one-handed sword called Flimsy Blade and a one-handed hammer called Cudgel. The sword has an attack power of 21 while the hammer has an attack power of 100. The sword works like any other swords while the hammer is an incomplete weapon that doesn't have any weapon model, it makes the user attack with his/her fist. Rasler has a full-color in-game character model, albeit only appearing as a 'ghost' outside of FMVs. Balthier has a model where he appears as a prisoner, like Basch was when caged, and it appears to be a simple head swap. ''Final Fantasy XIII An unused, uncolored Cactuar model exists within the game's data. A metallic-colored version of this model was used in the game's sequel, ''Final Fantasy XIII-2, for the Metal Gigantuar enemy. Also, two other models exist on the game's disc which were not used in Final Fantasy XIII, but were used in Final Fantasy XIII-2 for Gorgyra and Raspatil. There is also a full animated Zenobia and Vaballathus, but they are never used in the game, due to the creature being killed in a cutscene before facing the party. A blue wyvern-looking Cie'th was also never used in the game, but was first introduced in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII as the superboss Ereshkigal. If one edits their game to enable the full bestiary, a dummied Oretoise is unveiled, called Wurtzitoise. It is a variation of the Adamantortoise model with shiny bluegreen bits on the sides and broken tusks, being a level 8 enemy boasting 1,640,000 HP. Its two forelegs can be disabled like with the bigger Oretoises and it would have dropped a Platinum Ingot and a Dark Matter. The only remnant of this enemy in the game may be the Wurtzite Bangle, which is an improved version of the Adamant Bangle, perhaps alluding to the names of Adamantortoise and Wurtzitoise. Wurtzitoise may have been intended to be what Adamantortoises become when Adamantoises become Long Gui and Adamanchelids become Shaolong Gui. In the final game Adamantortoises become Long Gui, same as with Adamantoises. Another dummied bestiary entry is for a Rotten Tomato that uses a model of a Flandragora but is of higher level with more HP. It may have been intended as a stronger version of the flan type enemies after a merge. The game also has two identical Manasvin Warmechs; one for the first battle when "Saber's Edge" plays, and second one during the same battle, but with "Blinded By Light". There are also two Ushumgal Subjugators with same attributes, but one is when Hope alone battles it, and one when Fang and Lightning join the fray. There are two Garuda Interceptors but only one appears near the end of Chapter Three. A staggered version of Orphan's final boss appears in the database, but only the unstaggered version is seen when checking its attributes during the fight. The game files also include two more Ochus: an albino and blue variations. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 The game disc for ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 has content that is never utilized in the game. There are many models and textures from the previous game, mostly objects and monsters. There are even the game's main characters with all their original animations, though the only one used is Sazh Katzroy. A mysterious monster, that never appears in the actual game, is also present. Other unused models include the fal'Cie Atomos, Carbuncle, and Bismarck. Atomos has two models; one appears to be a model specifically for it being far-away, and the other is more detailed. There are many upgrade components from the previous installment left in the game's data which are not used in the actual game. There are also items which seem to be item drops for several bosses like Gogmagog Nail, Gogmaggite, Giant Knuckle, Ripened Flanjuice, and Faeryl Fang. Some Paradigm Pack monster allies are also present in the game's data for Phosphoric Ooze, a flan Commando, and Glyptodon, an armadillon Sentinel, both with Auto-Haste at level 1 and completed Crystaria. Phosphoric Ooze caps at level 45, and naturally learns red-locked Resist Physical: +26%, Feral Speed II, and Resist Deprotect: +10% as well. Glyptodon caps at level 99 has Resist Magic: +36%, Resist Physical: +26%, and Resilience: +15% as well. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII There are several dummied weapons: there are many weapons called "Unknown Weapon" in the weapon selection screen with a question mark icon next to it, but they all have different stats and no models. There is also another "Unknown Weapon" but with a gunblade icon next to it, attached model of Crimson Blade and no bonuses to Strength or Magic. There is also Crimson Blitz shield with Crimson Blade's model, which provides only ATB Speed +5. There are several "Unknown Shields" with the question mark icon and they provide bonuses to HP, Strength, and Magic. One of the "Unknown Shields" has Ultima Shield's model attached to it, but provides no bonuses. Final Fantasy XIV While it is well-known that much of the game has undergone drastic changes, it is not common knowledge that many features, including additional Disciplines and monsters, were found in the original client via data mining. Skills that were meant to be learned all the way up to a level cap of 99 were present in the data files, and in particular a Reraise spell meant to be learned by Conjurers at level 36 was also in the data files but never used. In terms of Disciplines, both Arcanists and "Musketeers" were present in the game files since the beta of 1.0. Arcanists were originally intended to use a sort of mechanical staff and fight in part via placing "magical traps"; Musketeers appeared intended as a second ranged-physical class. Several unused underground areas, presumably planned to be made into dungeons at some point, could also be explored in the original Legacy client using certain game exploits. Data miners also found text related to storyline quests that would be unlocked at levels 52 and 56. Unused sound clips related to Ul'dah were also in the Legacy data files, including voice acting for dialogue that was cut from the final release, and an introductory narration about the city state. Naturally, virtually all of this content disappeared completely in the game's ''Realm Reborn rebuilding. During the ARR beta, however, a Ramuh Egi was discovered for Summoners before being removed just prior to release. Entire Primal battles for Titan and possibly Leviathan were completed in early 2011, but were unreleased because Square Enix felt they would be insensitive due to that ravaged parts of Japan that same season. The two Primals went on to be used in the Realm Reborn re-launch; Titan was an important part of the launch content, and Leviathan served as the centerpiece of Patch 2.2, "Through the Maelstrom". ''Final Fantasy Tactics Many things were left out from ''Final Fantasy Tactics, or are unobtainable during normal gameplay, such as two Artefacts that can never be obtained without a Gameshark, the Leo and Virgo Zodiac Stones. All Spellblade quotes were left disabled but the data for them exist within the game. Two enigmatic statuses are left unused, the first being called Wall. The second, called Dark/Evil Looking, colors the afflicted unit in a dark shading and freezes the unit's animation as if it were afflicted by Stop. There are six unused battlefields, but three of them are unfinished. Hospital in Slums, Warjilis Trade City, and Gate of Limberry Castle are fully playable without glitches. Hospital in Slums has four rooms, but only one room at a time is displayed. One must rotate the map to see the other rooms, and again, only one room can be seen per direction. The map appears in-between Dorter's two maps and Sand Rat Sietch within the game's data; the hospital could be located in Dorter. Inside Castle Gate at Lesalia, Outside Castle Gate at Lesalia, and Main Street of Lesalia are partially finished maps, and glitches occur if they are used, but they are still somewhat playable. The move and effect ranges are not displayed properly at certain angles, and the map will not display properly. They can all be accessed via a Gameshark through the World Debug Mode. Four checkerboard-like maps appear which are not used anywhere, and may have been used for testing battle mechanics. The Main Street of Lesalia is the only map where the terrain Road can be found. Since the map cannot be accessed normally, the tile has been dummied out. The description for it states: A man-made thoroughfare. If a Geomancer stands on this tile, they will use the Sinkhole ability. The Ice tile is dummied out, it is not found on any maps. There are quite a few unused action abilities, and most of them have blank names and are duplicates of existing abilities. Nevertheless, there are a few that are worth a mention: the Esper ability belonging to a Nether Shaman job, a blank named action ability that has all the Lucavi's Dread abilities, plus a dummied ability called Embrace that inflicts the Immobilize ailment, which doesn't appear in any Lucavi's Dread abilities. Another blank action abilities condenses the "best" abilities in the game under one action ability: Unholy Darkness (Sorcerer), Dispelna (Cleric), Celestial Stasis (Astrologer), Petrify (Assassin), Shadowbind (Assassin), Suffocate (Assassin), Vengeance (Byblos), Manaburn (Byblos), Vampire (Ark Knight), Charm (Assassin), and Aegis (Cleric). The last blank named action ability contains all of Lucavi Ultima's abilities, minus Grand Cross. The remaining blank named action abilities are duplicates of already existing ones, such as Bio (Reaver), Planar Magicks minus Meteor (Bringer of Order), Ja Magicks (Death Seraph), Spellblade minus Vengeance (Templar), and Dragon (Dragonkin). There are three dummied out abilities. The first is a support ability named CT 0, and means an ability requires no Charge Time and can be executed immediately. The two others are unfinished abilities: Reflect (reaction ability) and Stealth (movement ability). Neither has any effect, but the description of both suggests Reflect was supposed to grant Reflect status upon being hit, and Stealth suggests the player was supposed to have Invisible status by default until taking an action. All monsters have flying animation on their sprite-sheet that remains unused, including the Automaton monsters and all Lucavi demons just to name a few. There are quite a few Job classes that are unused in battle, which have a description and stats. Some of them work perfectly in battle, while others glitch. The game assumes every character that shows up has a job, meaning even plot characters who never participate in battle secretly have a job assigned to them by the game's engine. More information on these jobs can be found in their respected articles. They are: Cardinal, Duke, Duke, Elder, False Saint, Grand Duke, High Confessor, Viscount, and Witch of the Coven. Three entries in the Events can neither be viewed nor accessed normally, and can only be accessed via a Gameshark. They are the last three scenes of the game. The titles to these Records are: The Necrohol Gate (the cutscene of being teleported to Necrohol of Mullonde), Good-byes (Orran and Valmafra at Alma's funeral), and The Fruits of Endeavor (epilogue scene of Ovelia and Delita). An unused chapter 1 background of the Poachers' Den was made, hinting that poaching at one point during development was intended to be available right at the start. Poaching only becomes available in chapter 3, so this picture is never used. The location (dot) of Necrohol of Mullonde is never explicitly stated within the game nor shown on the map, but it is located within the game's data. The dot on the game's map is directly located in the middle of the sea above Midlight's Deep and below Lake Poescas. There is no road leading to the dot, and the dot cannot be accessed under normal circumstances. The four Sound Novels were ignored in international releases and left untranslated. They are Mesa's Musings, Nanai's Histories, Veil of Wiyu, and Enavia Chronicles. The name Rofocale (or Rofokare in the PlayStation version) appears between Cúchulainn and Adrammelech in the game's data. It would appear to be a dummied Lucavi that would have been associated with the Sagittarius Zodiac Stone. His name was given to an undead Time Mage who fights at Yuguewood. Saint Ajora's original portrait and sprite are never used in the game and can only be accessed via cheats or ripping data from the game. It is possible there was a plan to feature a flashback scene, or even the battle involving the young Ajora during his time. In Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions, there's a unused trap in the multiplayer Melee Mode called the Summoning Circle, which would activate a random summon magick when sprung. Tietra's roster menu sprite does not depict the correct sprite, yet it isn't the default chapter 1 Ramza found on countless non-player characters either. It's a sprite not used anywhere in the game, only appearing on the party roster menu. Tietra's roster sprite looks like a dark-skinned foreign girl, with brown hair in pigtails. There's a concept artwork of this dark-skinned girl: she's 23 years old and called "Elegant Flier". Yasumi Matsuno doesn't remember what the setting for her was.https://twitpic.com/photos/YasumiMatsuno There was going to be a battle with Folmarv alone in the Airship Graveyard. In the scene before his transformation into Hashmal, he has Save the Queen, Kaiser Plate, Crystal Helmet, Crystal Mail, and Sprint Shoes equipped. His action ability is still his base job's Unyielding Blade and his secondary action ability is Magicks, which contains Quake only. His reaction, support, and movements are randomized. His appearance in Mullonde Cathedral Sanctuary has him stripped of all his equipment. This happens when units are not supposed to fight, suggesting Folmarv was supposed to be battled before his transformation in Airship Graveyard. There are a few NPC or townsfolk seen within towns during story cutscenes. These NPCs have basic animation, such as walking in all directions and standing sprites, and they have a portrait associated with them that goes unused, as there is no way the player can interact with them to see the portraits. The only way for the player to see the portrait is to hack the characters into the party roster. Three other portraits go unused, and they don't appear anywhere within the game, except in the game's data where all the portraits are located. The first is the Priest who is present at Alma's funeral; this one has the priest without his hat. The second one is a man with black hair. The final one is a bald man with blond hair on the side of his head, who resembles Zalmour. All three appear to be officials from the Church of Glabados, wearing either a priest's or celebrant's attire, judging from their portrait. Found within the weapons' graphical in-battle sprites within the game's data, there are two unused weapons among the various weapon and shield sprites. The first appears to be a boomerang, while the second is a doll. It is unknown if the doll would have been used as a weapon or a shield, as the graphics contain both intermixed together. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance There are several unused battle sprites of "Prince" for Mewt found within the game's coding. This suggests that Mewt may have been considered as an opponent or ally at some point in game. There also exists a dummied weapon, the Battle Scythe, which may have been intended to be equipped by the final boss. It is classified as a Mace weapon. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift In the coding is an unused weapons set for Grenades which existed for similarly dummied job class of Transmuter. The Grenades can be easily accessed or obtained via cheat code. Unusually, Grenades are categorized under Ranged Weapon, but offers no more than 1 panel range of attack and the attack animation is similar to a Hand-Cannon. Final Fantasy Type-0 Pandemona, Phoenix, and Typhon were considered to appear in ''Final Fantasy Type-0 as summons, but were discarded for unknown reasons. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time There are some secret pieces of armor named "Not Used" which can only be received through hacking. Only male characters can wear the "Not Used", as it freezes the game if a female wears it. Some of the "Not Used" armors look like those of Sherlotta, Larkeicus, The Knight Templars, regular guards, and different NPCs. Some of the Not Used can cause the body to disappear, reducing the player character to a floating head. In addition, the Shock Smaragdite jewel cannot be obtained in the game, and would have been the gem to grant Impact Boost to the player. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Many pieces of armor found within the game grants the player protection to one or many elements, but some elemental protections were dummied out, and thus the player can never have their protection against certain enemy attacks. Even so, these icons do have a picture and are coded within the game. The missing icons will only show up in the status screen alongside the other icons if the player use a Game Genie. They are Earth, Reverse Drain, Damage, and Shoot. Reflectant is a incomplete and a dummied enemy ability. Judging from its name, it would have given the reflect status to a single party member, allowing White Magic spells to be reflected onto the enemy party. The snowfield battle background located north of Wintry Temple can never be seen normally; the only way to reach this battlefield is by restoring the Crystal of Water which will open the path to this battlefield. Unfortunately, by restoring the crystal, the battle background will be replaced by a grassy plain, making this battle background unused and inaccessible by normal means. The status ailment Silence is attempted to be inflicted by some attacks but never sets. The status does still exist, complete with accompanying effects. Final Fantasy Adventure There are quite a few items that were removed entirely from the North American version, leaving no names behind. In the Japanese version only the name remains, and the items do not do anything, even if acquired through hacking. Most of them appear to be unused story items. The Final Fantasy Legend A Gun icon can be found within the English version's game coding, but is left unused for the actual gun weapons. Final Fantasy Legend III The ''Talon unit Warp 2 is listed at the end of the Unit digits within the game's data, and it cannot be installed onto the ship so its function, if there is any, is a mystery. There are four items named after the Talon Crew members. At one point, they must have been able to "install" the crew members like units in an earlier version of the game, but this was dropped in favor of the crew members joining voluntarily and walking aboard. Password, Pureland Keys, and Plutonium can also be found within the game's data, but many of these items are blank in the English version. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions There's quite a few debug abilities that are hidden from the player. *Debug Attack: The user will executes a physical attack against all enemies on the screen. *Debug Counter: The user will always counterattack when hit. *All Abilities: Access to all magic and/or abilities the user has currently learned. *Red Magic Lv5: Gain use of white and black magic up to level 5. *Red Magic Lv6: Gain use of white and black magic up to level 6. *Red Magic Lv7: Gain use of white and black magic up to level 7. *Red Magic Lv8: Gain use of white and black magic up to level 8. Dissidia Final Fantasy Three unused Battle Pieces exist in the data. The second shown piece returned in ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy as the Mirror Piece, while the third bears a resemblance to Dissidia 012's Moogle Chalice, with a slightly different coloring and lacking the moogle in the cup, but having the same shape and design patterns. The item looks similar to the Ether item, and may possibly have been an Elixir. Despite not being a playable character, Cosmos has three portrait images assigned to her. They appear as dark Zidane portraits, but in-game code indicates they belong to Cosmos. Aerith's Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- render appears within of the code for Dissidia Final Fantasy. This is believed to be because Dissidia Final Fantasy shares the same game engine as Crisis Core, so it is probably left over data. The Crisis Core Tonberry also appears. Through hacking, this version of Aerith can be controlled but she cannot attack, she can only run around due to her lack of animations.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tyd6clR0By4 There are 46 placeholder graphics for Player Icons. They appear as a Ninja from the original Final Fantasy, and are numbered. There are nine placeholder graphics for summons; they appear as a Final Fantasy VIII Ifrit and are labeled: , , , , , , , and . ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The models for the two unknown map pieces shown above still exist in the game data, including the apparent prototype Moogle Chalice. The Ether model is also still the data despite no longer being used along with some menu elements from the original ''Dissidia Final Fantasy. Fragments of data suggest Aerith may have at one point been planned to be fully playable. There are three slots in the object list for the game's data where normally data for Aerith as a playable character in her three outfits would go, but the locations the list points to for loading data are blank. Through hacking it is possible to select her as a character in Quick Battle, but the game will either crash or fail to load when the battle is launched, and she has data assigned to her to determine which equipment types she can equip. However, it is possible some of this data was included as she may not have worked properly as an Assist without it. The game data has 255 blank slots for downloadable outfits for characters, potentially allowing each character to have several, and DLC music packs with five songs have a sixth blank slot. Through hacking, it is possible to assign additional character models and music tracks to these blank slots, and they will work in-game with mixed functionality. ''Dissidia Duodecim Prologus Final Fantasy ''Prologus contains a great deal of data never used in the demo, as it was likely made out of a simplified Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy engine. This includes artwork of characters as they appear on the character select screen, battle portraits and character models, and menu elements from Dissidia 012 such as character silhouettes and portraits for the tutors in the in-game help manuals. References Category:Dummied Content